Forever here for you
by NightMist123
Summary: Bella had EJ insted of renesmee. Leah had imprinted on him. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT


Leah stared at the big white house, in her wolf shape. Screaming sounds reached to her ears. She could hear with her good hearing the voice of Jacob pleading to Bella to stay alive. Leah narrowed her eyes at the large door.

A look of Disgust was in her brown eyes. Bella is probably giving birth her demon child now. She is probably at the edge of death.

Leah didn't really cared about the vampire girl but Jacob was her leader now... Bella's death is going to hurt him really bad.

Out of somewhere in the house ,Leah heard a baby cries. Leah narrowed her eyes again. That was not a baby. What baby is killing it's own mother?, that was a monster. A disgusting little demon. It had no right to live.

Leah's head turned to Jacob who slammed the house doors and rip that apart. He got closer to Leah but fall on his knee's crying. Leah watched him as tears streaming down his face. She didn't say a word. Leah wasn't good at comfort.

Jacob stayed there for a few minutes. After a while he got up. Leah looked up at him. Anger was inside his eyes. He changed shape into his wolf shape and started walk into the cullen's house. Leah followed him quickly.

'I am going to destroy the monster' he told her in their heads. Leah didn't was surprise, she understood Jacob wanted revenge over Bella's death. She would seek for revenge too if Sam was dead.

'Do you want help?' she asked him in her mind. Jacob shook his head. 'I will stay outside if you need me' she offered. Jacob nodded his head. Leah sat on the ground. after a few moments shouting and screaming was heard. Leah knew it was probably the vampires but her instincts shouted at her to find her alpha. Leah got up and ran into the house.

The living room looked like a Hurricane came in. The couch was ripped and lie on the floor, the drapery was torn, the table was on the floor. Leah looked for Jacob. She finally saw him. He was fighting with the blond vampire. He pushed her against the wall with his large wolfish body. The blond vampire kicked him and sent her hand to something far from her. She finally managed to escape his grasp on her, and ran as fast as she could to the other side of the room. She picked a little figure wrapped in a blanket, from the floor.

Leah's instincts took over quickly and she run over and knocked down the vampire on the floor. She ripped the baby from Rosalie with her mouth. The tiny baby fall in front of Leah.

Leah didn't even looked at the face of the baby, she just take a step toward it, ready to kill it.

Her alpha wanted this creature dead. It was her duty to make sure it was done. She took another step toward the demon child. She was so close to the baby, that she barly felt the baby warm hand on her cheek. 'Please don't hurt me,' a tiny voice called through her mind. The voice was melodic and young, It sounded like a little boy.

The voice passed through her head again, 'I didn't mean to hurt mama, please don't hurt me,' it sounded like a plead. The voice pleaded for his life.

Leah looked at the little baby in front of her. In one look, her eyes became wide.

The creature was the most beautiful thing leah ever laid eyes on. His hair was chocolate brown, his cheeks are blushed like the most beautiful rose, his tiny lips was pink. Leah looked at him for a moment before looking straight in his eyes.

His eyes had the most lovely shade of green, and Leah lost herself at that moment

It was like anything Leah ever knew changed. It's like all the pain Leah ever felt, disappeared when she looked at him. She felt her heart skipped a few beats. It's like the world gave her the most wonderfull gift. It's like the world itself had given the responsibility to hold her on earth, to the little half-vampire baby in front of her. she felt this feeling many times at the other werewolfs minds, but never really knew how strong was it. It's like their souls were tied together.

Leah turned back into her human form. She fall to her knees next to to the baby's tiny body, his hand still on her face. 'Are you going to hurt me?' the small baby asked her through her head. Leah shook her head violntly. She grabbed him and held him close to her chest. Oh, how she felt complete doing so.

Then a picture came into her mind. Leah heard Bella's voice, "My Little EJ...So beautiful". The picture disappeared. 'Did I hurt her?' his high voice sounded panic. 'I didn't mean to. I swear...' he sounded panid. All Leah wanted to do was to make him happy. Leah held him close to her.

"LEAH! YOU HAVE A CHANSE! KILL IT! DESTROY THE MONSTER!" Leah heard Jacob yelled at her. She turned to look at him. He was fighting with Roselie again. She pushed him on the ground. He was in his human form, trying to pull her off of him.

The wolf in Leah wanted to go help him but she tighten her hold on the baby boy. Jacob wanted her to kill the tiny baby. All her anger was now at Jacob. How dare he threaten at her imprint?! How dare he demand her to kill him?!

Her rage interrupted when she heard a small whimper, Leah looked down to see EJ low lip tremble, his beautiful green eyes filled with tears. He probably heard what Jacob called him. Leah wanted to kill Jacob at the moment for making EJ cry. 'I didn't mean it!' he sent her the words with despair, sounded on the edge of breaking. Leah held the baby boy closer to her body.

Jacob finally managed to kick the blond vampire into the wall. He changed his form to wolf again and started to walk to Leah's direction. He stopped about three feets away from her, and looked and stared hard at the baby in her arms. Jacob eyes turned his eyes again to Leah. He sent her a hard look. Leah didn't need to change into her wolf shape to understend it, 'give it to me so I can kill it'.

EJ peeked at Jacob from Leah's arms before he shrinked in Leah's arms from the hated look the werewolf sent him, he burried his head in Leah's she oulder.

Leah stared at Jacob for a moment before gently placed the baby on the ground in front of her. The huge wolf taked a step toward the newborn baby. EJ sent Leah a scared look. He looked at her with big watery pleading eyes, begging her to save him. Leah sent him an emotionless glare.

The tiny baby looked at the huge werewolf with scared eyes, the large wolf seem to enjoy his fear and bared his teeth. EJ's eyes widened as Jacob licked his lips with pleasure, like he was standing over the most hated thing in the world and about to destroy it. Jacob was about lunge at the half-vampire when a large white wolf collided at him.

He howled as the weight fall on him, knocked him on the ground. The white wolf got up and crouching defensively in front of the green eyed baby. Jacob surprised to see who was the wolf. 'Leah?' he sent the thought to her. 'Stay away!' she warned him with so angry voice, it almost scred him. 'What are you doing, Leah?' he Demand, 'you're protecting a monster! a killer!' he almost shouted in their heads.

Leah didn't changed her position. 'The only monster around here is you jack!' she yelled at him. Jacob focus his look on her face, there were a strange expression. He only saw this expression cupels of times, only on the face of... he flinching as he realised what happend. 'YOU IMPRINTED ON IT?!' he shouted in shock and fury.

Leah growled at him. 'HE IS NOT AN IT JACK!' she screamed at him back.

'I CAN'T BELIVE IT! YOU IMPRINTED ON A MONSTER!' he roared at her.

Leah lost it right there and dashed at him. The two werewolves were struggling on the floor. It didn't look like there were any winer at their fight. Tel rolled over the floor, trying to beat each other.

They continue their fight until a new sound came from upstairs.

A loud heart beat. And then another. And another.

Jack turned back human, and jumped up upstairs. Leah watch him leaving the room to see if Bella survived.


End file.
